


风评被害后续

by CrowleyYuki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyYuki/pseuds/CrowleyYuki
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 33





	风评被害后续

你永远都不知道李东淑和罗渽敏一天都有些什么鬼主意，罗渽敏说为了能和她男朋友视频doi，她准备买一个新的电动按摩棒远程勾引他，不仅可以解放双手，还能做更多勾引的动作，这个方法获得了李东淑的认可，并且两人开始一起挑按摩棒，因为李东淑的经验比较多，在软硬品牌质地效果中她都能选择其中最优质的产品。

两人躺在床上挑得不亦乐乎，而床下的黄荏筠还守着个电视剧在那追，看完到更新的地方还大喊着：“什么时候更下一集！”

当然，两个正在认真挑选按摩棒的女人没有理她，黄荏筠好奇她们在做什么，于是也挤到床上：“你们在干嘛呀？”

“挑按摩棒。”李东淑罗渽敏同时回答。

于是两个人讨论变成了三个人，虽然其实一个完全是被她们忽悠进去的。

本来黄荏筠是不想买的，她感觉李帝努的占有欲莫名的大，doi的时候她觉得胸好痒想去摸一摸李帝努都不让，可是架不住李东淑的安利和罗渽敏那张嘴，以及买三个包邮的巨大魅力。

商家还特别贴心的送了一个跳蛋，和男朋友早就有性生活的二位美女自然是不需要，跳蛋对于她们来说只是最基础的情趣玩具，自然是归给了黄荏筠这个菜鸟。

和李帝努在一起之后他就把自己家的钥匙交给了黄荏筠，说想他了的时候可以去找他，他是一个人住，第一次黄荏筠去找他的时候真的是因为想见他了，可是当晚，黄荏筠就被强行留下，当李帝努从床头拿出一盒还没拆封的避孕套时，黄荏筠想明白了，她哪里有脸说罗渽敏，好歹人家是心甘情愿正了八经送温暖去了，她这是稀里糊涂被骗了。

“你要是再不来，我都要去你宿舍抓你去了。”

那晚，李帝努用了三个避孕套，黄荏筠想，如果这样做下去，应该很费安全套。

之后，黄荏筠就大大方方的来了，想李帝努，也想做爱，但是只想和李帝努做爱。

在按摩棒到了以后，罗渽敏和李东淑催促黄荏筠赶紧去送个温暖，试想一下，当你回到家，看到清纯可爱的女朋友被按摩棒折磨得泪眼朦胧，有哪个男人能忍住。

事实证明，李帝努就是那个能忍得住的。

黄荏筠背着个背包，里面放着按摩棒和跳蛋，为了让自己心里的羞耻感不是那么弄，她还从书架上随便拿了本书。她记得李帝努的课表，今天下午是满课，正好她可以先过去试一试手感，万一弄不好就在李帝努回来之前把东西装回书包里，当无数发生过。

她看着那玩意逼真的模样，虽然和李帝努比起来还是有点小，第一次拿到手的时候还觉得有些害羞，现在她已经开始读使用说明了，她买的这款是比较初级的款式，适合新手玩，她把商家准备好的电池放进去，想了又想，还是先打开了开关，黄荏筠看着按摩棒在自己手中动了起来，心想这东西放在自己身体里真的可以吗？

她撕开一个避孕套，本来黄荏筠还想要不要看个小电影让身体来点感觉，但是她挑视频就要挑好久，也时长太短的不行听不懂的不行，估计挑完李帝努也就回来了。她在按摩棒的柱头柱身上摸了点润滑，虽然有点费力，不过好歹进去了一个头，只是这样黄荏筠就感觉有点不舒服了，和人体不一样，按摩棒是凉的，而李帝努的肉棒是热的。

黄荏筠先尝试最小的频率，果然身体里的东西开始动了起来，这种感觉很奇怪。早在来这里的时候黄荏筠就换上了漂亮的睡裙，虽然李帝努下午是满课，可是明天一天都没有课，她完全可以在这边厮混。她躺在李帝努的被子上，在李帝努的床上扭动，黄荏筠感觉有点适应了，于是加大了一码。

震动的声音很小，黄荏筠真的佩服二位大佬的购物水平，哦对，好像还有个跳蛋，一会儿再用吧，这个振动棒一共有五个档，才是二档黄荏筠就有点想喘了，也不知道能不能受得了五档。

建筑设计学的老师临时有事，说是下周找时间给他们补课，李帝努本想直接去找黄荏筠顺便把人直接拐回家，不过背着个图纸看起来好傻，脸上也蹭了不少灰，还是先回去再接黄荏筠吧。

进门的时候，李帝努看见了一双鞋，是属于黄荏筠的小鞋子，没想到黄荏筠还记得他明天没有课的事，刚想夸夸她，却听见屋子里好像有奇怪的声音。

奇怪的，呻吟声。

他连图纸都没来得及放就直奔卧室，要不是眼前的画面太真实，他都快觉得自己是不是精虫上脑都出现幻觉了。

床上的黄荏筠裙子被掀到了胸前，两个红果暴露在空气中，双腿打开的同时穴里还夹着个东西，李帝努很生气，即使在呻吟时黄荏筠喊的也是自己的名字。

黄荏筠完全不知道李帝努是什么时候回来的，当她突然听见有一个声音传来时，她立刻睁开了眼睛。

李帝努问她，好玩吗？

没有李东淑罗渽敏她们预想的那样，李帝努会疯狂的压住她还有和她做爱，他只是冷冷地问她，黄荏筠不知道该回答什么，刚想去关掉和他解释，却看到李帝努从衣柜里翻出了什么东西，下一秒，她的双手就被缠住了。

她真的害怕了，尤其是李帝努现在手里还拿着遥控器的时候。

李帝努直接推到四档，在进浴室之前对黄荏筠说：“等我回来再教训你。”

她听见浴室里的水流声音，一想到接下来可能会发生的事情她就慌张，李帝努没有想象中的那么高兴，她果然不应该听她们的话，不然也不会像现在这样手被绑住下身还插着个威力不小的按摩棒。，当水流声停止时，黄荏筠感觉她的心脏都要跳出来了，

“李帝努，你听我说，我、我是想给你一个惊喜。”

李帝努胡乱擦着头发，语气中听起来也没什么情感：“是挺惊喜的。”

他穿着居家的衣服，也顾不上头发干没干，直接压在黄荏筠身上，拿着按摩棒的底托来几个猛冲，

黄荏筠没想到还能这么玩，但是她真的要受不了了，穴里面又痒又麻，她刚想去抱李帝努，却被他躲开。

身上的人好像丝毫没注意到她的异样，他把还在震动着的按摩棒从她体内抽出，看着上面晶莹的液体，李帝努心中更是有一发怒火。

其实，从他回来，看到床上那样淫乱的场景时他就硬了，不过心里的怒火压住了邪火，他不想看到除了他以外的任何东西进入到黄荏筠的体内，本想洗了个冷水澡去去欲念，出来再惩罚她一下，看样子，他也撑不了多久了，不过在此之前，一定要让黄荏筠长点记性，看看到底是谁才能满足他。

李帝努把黄荏筠手腕上的领带解开，他本意是想在洗澡的时候不让黄荏筠把按摩棒取下来，出来的时候发现，倒是有另一种美感，不过他当时太生气了，没好好绑，估计再多一会儿她的手腕就该红了。她倒是个极其容易留痕迹的体质，也有可能是他咬得太狠，记得之前他给黄荏筠脖子上留的吻痕，四天都没消去。

黄荏筠以为李帝努是心软了，赶紧蹭到他身边，想噘嘴去亲他，却被李帝努躲开，接着，她感觉体内多了一样东西。

是李帝努的手指，他应该是刚洗完冷水澡，还有点凉，他的手指在里面抠挖着，只在穴口处玩弄，故意避开她最舒服的地方。

“舒服吗？”李帝努问她。

“再……深一点。”

“那依我看，按摩棒更适合你。”李帝努把手指抽出来，又换上了按摩棒，直接开到最大。

“不是！我想要你的——啊！”黄荏筠咬住牙不发出尖叫声，可是耐不住按摩棒的震动和李帝努的抽插。

他拖着底部，往深处撞击，在感觉到黄荏筠快高潮的时候，又把频率调低，李帝努看到床边还有一个粉色的小东西，他拿起跳蛋，按在黄荏筠的小豆豆上，黄荏筠的身体跟着快感在抖动，她想逃离这种感觉，在每次快到达高潮的时候就停止下来，这样真的很难受。

“李帝努，帮帮我……”

“求人要有求人的态度。”

“呜呜，哥哥，老公，求求你了。”

明明是她比较大，可是每次李帝努都缠着她让她叫自己哥哥，叫他老公。

李帝努终究是不忍，他熟练地玩弄着黄荏筠敏感的地方，把振动棒开到最大，拿着那东西在她身体里抽插，只是十几个来回下来，她就泄了身。

好久黄荏筠才缓过神来，而身旁的李帝努看起来还是一副很生气的样子，下身也还硬着，她心一横，隔着运动裤把手放在他的肉棒上，她看着李帝努的表情，没有什么阻止的意思，于是更加卖力的去摸，摸着摸着她听见李帝努的呼吸声变重，刚要再讨好他一番，只见把外裤脱掉，仅剩一个内裤。

“舔。”

在此前，两人做爱的时候，黄荏筠就因为他尺寸实在是过大，口时间长了嘴酸，于是经常靠撒娇卖萌混过去，李帝努也不忍她太累，亲亲她然后扶着自己的大家伙进去。这次可不一样，黄荏筠很清楚，他要是不射出来，决不罢休。

她把李帝努的肉棒从内裤中释放出来，明明都很硬了居然还能撑到现在，不得不说李帝努真的好能忍耐，黄荏筠把平日里学到的所有技术都用上，什么吮马眼吸龟头、揉蛋蛋加舔柱身全都用上，可是李帝努还是没有射的趋势，她真的有点累了，刚想歇一会再来，李帝努就摁住她的后脑勺。

“这就不行了？”

因为太突然，黄荏筠感觉到她的口水顺着嘴角流到了李帝努的腿间，好在，李帝努放过了她的嘴巴，只不过是又换了个地方。

小穴里还有刚刚高潮时留下的液体，李帝努就着这些体液就直接操干起来，黄荏筠感觉到自己的身体里有个烫人的东西在占有着她，是又有温度的，不是冰凉的器械，她抱住李帝努的脖子不肯撒手，她怕李帝努再次抽出来。

她被顶得床都在晃，到了最后她还是不撒手，还是李帝努亲亲她的脸，提醒她他们这次没有保护措施。

“乖，让我抽出来，我可舍不得你现在就怀孕。”

李帝努忍住在她体内射出来的欲望，把所有的精液都射在了她的身上，还有一点射到了她的脸上，他把黄荏筠胸口上自己的精液抹匀，李帝努恨不得射得她满身都是。

黄荏筠看了他一眼又迅速把头埋在被子里，李帝努把被子掀开，问：“怎么了，现在害羞了？”

“我在想你要是还生气的话我要怎么让你不气。”她不敢直视李帝努的眼睛，怕又是最初那样冰冷的眼神。

李帝努叹气，他其实早就知道，黄荏筠是为了让他看着开心，哄他高兴，不是自己想玩，他也早就不气了，只是一想到有别的东西霸占了他的宝贝，他就莫名的想教训教训她。

“不气了，但是以后没经过我的允许，还敢不敢乱来了？”

黄荏筠猛摇头。

算是惩罚结束后的补偿吧，李帝努给了她一个黏糊糊又及其温柔的吻，接着把人抱去浴室，把她身上的体液洗掉，顺便再一起泡个澡。

晚上的时候李帝努还是逼问着黄荏筠，到底是按摩棒好用还是他好用，那还用说，黄荏筠赶紧回答，李帝努好用！夸完人的代价就是，她又被折腾了一晚。

回去的时候，黄荏筠觉得自己的腿都不是腿了。

李东淑和罗渽敏又在逛淘宝，黄荏筠刚想凑个热闹就听到李东淑那句还没说完的“按摩”，俩字，对不起，她真的恐了！

李东淑：“听说最近出了一款新的按摩——”

“我还有事我先走了拜拜姐妹们！”黄荏筠溜之大吉。

罗渽敏：“诶！跑得怎么比兔子还快。”

李东淑：“哎，这款按摩仪真的不错，据说瘦脸有促进血液循环！”

黄荏筠：同样的亏我不能吃两次。


End file.
